The Christmas Present
by KatieBug445
Summary: Gabriel gives Sam a hideous Christmas sweater and Sam wants rid of it so he's not caught wearing it around his brother. But after asking his boyfriend where the heck he even found the thing, has a change of heart.


"Oh… Thanks, Gabe." Sam said, holding up his present and trying not to sound too disappointed in the gift his boyfriend had gotten him for Christmas. It was a disgustingly bright lime green sweater, that had to be at least two sizes too small for him, with a giant moose head sticking out of the front of it, and a tail that did the same in the back. "I love it,"

Gabriel beamed at the taller man, pulling him down into a kiss, and stuffed a candy cane end into his mouth. "I knew you'd like it, Sammy!" He told Sam proudly, snuggling close to him on the couch. "You can wear it to Dean and Cas's tomorrow night and show it off."

Sam tried not to grimace at the thought of wearing this thing, not to mention wearing it around his brother, and gave a tiny nod of his head. "Yeah, I could, or I could save it and just wear it around here."

"You don't like it." Gabriel frowned, his entire face falling at the realization. It damn near broke Sam's heart. Damn Gabriel and his puppy eyes.

"What? I do too! I love it, Gabe. And I'll wear it tomorrow if it makes you happy."

The archangel full on attacked Sam, tackling him to the floor in a hug, and kissed him smartly on the mouth. "Merry Christmas, Sammy."

"Merry Christmas, Gabe. Now, it's time to open your present." Sam said with a smirk, taking Gabriel's hands and guiding them down to the clasp of his pants.

Dinner at Dean and Castiel's had gone about how Sam thought it would. The sweater fit him terribly, leaving half an inch of his stomach and arms exposed, and he felt as if he even breathed too deeply the thing would rip right in two. Dean of course made the whole night about teasing Sam (or "Sammoose", as his brother now liked to call him) and Castiel, much on his brother's and his boyfriend's insistence, gave him a pair of antlers to go along with his shirt.

Sam wanted to kill all of them by the time the night was over.

He waited until he and Gabriel were both in bed and the archangel was sleeping peacefully beside him before snatching his laptop and starting to search online for the place that sold the godforsaken thing so he could get rid of it. From Gabriel or not, the damn thing was ruining his life and he could only imagine what kind of Hell Bobby would put him through over the weekend (all four boys were supposed to go over to his place for dinner, and Gabriel had once again begged him to wear the hideous sweater) and wasn't about to go through that again. Dean was bad enough, but Bobby? Bobby would put him through metaphorical hell if he saw it.

No, Sam wasn't about to let that happen.

He searched all of the department stores' websites for close to two and a half hours before finally giving up and check for the online ones and found nothing. The closest thing he could see was a black one with a reindeer on the front, and even then, Sam would have rather had that over his monstrosity.

Sam eventually gave up looking and decided to just ask Gabriel tomorrow where he found the thing at and just take it back before the trip up to Bobby's place. He could end up sneaking away for a couple hours if he was smart enough about, just set a gigantic tub of chocolates out in front of Gabriel and slip out the door. The archangel probably wouldn't even realize he was gone.

"So, Gabe, where the hell did you even find this thing?" Sam asked the next morning over breakfast.

"Hmm?" Gabriel asked sleepily, lifting his eyes away from his pancakes. "Where'd I find what?"

"My sweater," Sam specified once he was sat down across from the other man. "Where'd you find that?" He caught the look Gabriel shot him, one that clearly was catching onto his intentions, and shrugged his shoulders. "Cas was asking me. Apparently, he wants to try finding one for Dean."

Gabriel smiled sheepishly at Sam, a light blush coloring his cheeks, and took his hand across the table. "Cassie isn't going to be able to find one like it." He told him, "I made it myself,"

Sam's eyes widened and he felt terrible for wanting rid of it. "You made it?"

"I've been working on it for awhile now," he mumbled, turning his attention to his suddenly very interesting cereal. "when you're out on hunts with Dean or at the library or any time you leave home for a little while." He stirred his spoon around in the bowl a little, trying to keep his hurt at Sam's rejection to his gift out of his voice. "I'm sorry it doesn't really fit right, I didn't have your measurements."

Sam stared at his boyfriend for a moment, touched that Gabriel went through all of that trouble for him, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Gabe…" he started, getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around the shorter man, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

Sam Winchester gained a lot of respect for his Christmas sweater that morning, and decided he really didn't care what Bobby had in store for him over the weekend. Gabriel had taken the time to hand make this for him, then it was completely worth the teasing he was sure to get from his family.


End file.
